The Unexpected Happiness
by Kaye2127
Summary: [Temporary Title] [OC] [Persona 4 Fanfiction] I was a runaway. My parents hate me. They abused me. So after so many years, 15 years to be exact, I ran away. But I didn't know that running away from home and going to Inaba can change my whole life. In a literal way.


**Summary: I was a runaway. My parents hate me. They abused me. So after so many years, 15 years to be exact, I ran away. But I didn't know that running away from home and going to Inaba can change my whole life. In a literal way.**

 **Warning: Typo's and Grammar**

 **DISCLAIMER: PERSONA 4 ISN'T MINE.**

 ** _Prologue: My Past_**

Ever since I learned to walk, run and talk, my mother started hurting me. In every small mistake I make, she slaps me. I dirtied the floor, she slaps me. I broke a glass, she slaps me. But even though I was hurt, my Father helps me everytime he saw me near to tears. So in a way I can escape this hell, my Father bought me video games. So all in all, it became my salvation. Every time I feel down, I will immediately enter my room and lock myself in there. I'll immediately open my game console and play there until I deemed myself safe from harm.

Even though from this safe haven, I am still in hell. My mother will find every ways just to hurt me. Sometimes, she will go to school in the middle of the day to excuse me in class just to hurt me. I just shrugged off the curious and worried glances everytime I went back to class full of bruises—some almost giving off a green-ish or blue-ish color. If I go home unaware, she will immediately abuse me as I open the door. In every slap I took, I endured. But, as the time pass, it became worse.

Suddenly, even in the mornings, she kicks me. Sometimes, that it fractures me. She bangs my head at the door or on any hard surfaces, giving me bad concussions. I still wonder myself that why am I still alive.

I endured 14 years of my life in abuse. Because I still have the salvation in my room. The gift that my Father gave me to avoid the thought of my Mother's abuse.

In games, it gave me a view of having friends. It gave me the hope that I will have friends that I can rely on. Especially fathers that can change. They may be a bastard at first, but they realized their mistakes and corrected them. Now, why am I hoping for a father like those? Because my Father started hurting me too. He had a taste of hurting me, when he accidentally hurt me, making me bleed. After that, accidents like cutting me with a knife became a normal occurence, courtesy of my Father, who is slowly getting insane like my Mother.

In my 15th year of abuse, I decided to visit my Uncle, my Mother's sibling. I got enough of the abuse and ran away. I brought the console with me, bringing my games too. People looked at me in pity when they saw me full of bandages and bruises. They looked at me in pity, but no one tried to even help me. As I arrived at Uncle's house, he looked at me in horror. He quickly motioned me inside the house and looked at my wounds. He cried while he apologized to me. Saying 'I'm so sorry, Rika. I am so sorry.' I just looked at him in acceptance. But he was not at fault. I forgave him either way.

After that, Uncle immediately brought me to the hospital to let the doctors to have a look at my battered body. When we went to the doctor, they looked at me in shock. The doctor immediately laid me down on the bed and checked my body. He sighed in relief. There was nothing wrong, thank goodness, he said. He smiled brightly at me. All those bruises will heal in a few weeks. But I need you to stay here in a few weeks to check your health. You're malnourished. He continued. My Uncle nodded and let me stay at the hospital. After three weeks, I was good and felt much better than I was with my abusive parents.

When I planned on returning to my hellhole, my uncle stopped me. Saying that he will let me stay with him. I accepted. All those days were peaceful.

 _But peaceful times can end._

My Father and Mother found out I was with Uncle and tried to force me back in the hellhole. But my Uncle was faster, when my devils of a parents arrived, my uncle hid me. Away from those devils. My parents tried to look for me. They failed. I was hidden in the police station. They can't find me there. Because it can make the police have a hint on what they're doing. So after a whole day, my parents went back. Promising that if they ever find me with uncle, they'll kill him. My uncle, not believing the promise, he smirked. Just try doing it. He said. It will make your lives worse than hell. He challenged. But it made my parents understand the threat.

After that, my uncle decided to visit his family in the country-side. Most of his relatives died in an accident. In different accidents.

His parents died in a plane crash. They were having a vacation that time. He had a younger sister. She died in a car accident. His wife fell on the stairs, banged her head on the surface. And the unborn baby was with her. They were all buried in one place.

In Inaba.

The remaining family he has is me, my devil of a mother, his wife's older sister and family and his wife's younger brother and family in Inaba. Uncle and I decided to go and visit Inaba. No, we decided to just live there.

But what I didn't know that coming to Inaba will change my whole life.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N: Hello! It's my first time writing a fanfic in a different fandom! I am an amateur in this kind of things, so please go easy on me! XD**

 **Happy New Year, Guys!**

 **Date Posted: 12/29/15**


End file.
